Unexpected Twist
by Shachoco
Summary: Anna, Pirika and Manta are being disloyal in their relationships. But the truth brings about a strange twist. Yaoi, Yuri. Rated for suggestiveness.
1. Part 1

**_Part 1  
_**  
All was normal in Funbari district that fateful day. Yoh and Anna were preparing their wedding. Ren was busy trying to choose a present for Pirika for their anniversary. Horo Horo was preparing a special dinner for Tamao. And Manta was busy trying to figure out how En and Mansumi managed to force him and Jun into engagement.

Yoh sighed while looking at the plans. "You know, Anna, maybe we shouldn't go to all this trouble. I mean, we're still so young, and..."

"No, I think it should be done now," she replied. "Now you will be wearing the best tuxedo we can get. Kino has already prepared my dress, which will be altered if and when neccessary.

"Alrighty then," Yoh replied, though not very interested in worrying about it right then.

Anna looked up. "Yoh? Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said while standing up and leaving the room.

In the kitchen, Horo Horo frowned. How he hated cooking. He liked eating, but cooking was so long and annoying. With a sigh, he looked up at the clock. Tamao would be home soon, and he was nowhere near done. "Maybe I could just pull together something smaller?' he thought while looking towards the pot of chicken gumbo that was currently simmering.

"Horo Horo?" Tamao asked curiously as she walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Tamao! You're back early!"

"Horo Horo? You're doing this for me?" she asked with a blush while invesitgating the veggie tray, the soup, and then the baking bread. She looked at him nervously, then walked over and hugged him, then gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you sooo much."

Horo blushed. "Aww. Ain't nothing. I should have done a lot better for you, Tamao. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"You can't be as terrible a boyfriend as I am a girlfriend," she replied quietly.

The two were quiet, then began laughing.

-

Ren studied the rings that were presented, thoughtfully.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" Pirika's voice asked.

"Huh?!" Ren looked up. "Uh... What are you doing here?!" he asked quickly.

"I should ask the same," she said with confusion. "Are... you buying something for me?"

"Well... uh... Yeah," he replied while looking away awkwardly. "What about you?"

"Uh... The same," she replied with a smile.

"Well, then," Ren said while blinking.

"Well then," she replied with the same smile.

-

"Jun, as beautiful as you are, I can't accept the idea of Ren being my brother-in-law," Manta groaned as she sat in the chair of her living room, one leg crossed over the other so that the base of her panties were exposed.

"Yes, well, I can't accept the fact that my sister-in-law will be that little bratty sister of yours," she replied, not looking up from her book.

"What exactly are you reading?" Manta asked after some time.

"Nothing for little boys like you," she replied, not bothering to look up.

Manta sighed, then stood up and walked over to the window and stared out it. "Can we go over to see Yoh-kun and the others tonight? I hate being up in this apartment."

Jun looked up, then smiled. "That sounds like a perfect idea, Manta. would you mind sleeping alone, though?"

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically. "Sure! You kick in your sleep, anyway."

"Yeah, well, you have wet dreams," she replied with annoyance.

"Hey! It's not like I can control my dreams," he replied with a chuckle, then walked to his room to quickly gather some clothes.

-

Yoh opened the door after hearing a knock, then smiled when he found Jun and Manta there. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We decided to stay over here tonight," Jun said with a smile. "Hey, are the girls around? I thought maybe we could let you guys catch up."

Yoh grinned. "Yep. Actually, Anna and Pirika are just discussing the ring Ren bought for her, and Tamao's probably out back."

"Hey, hey! Guy's night!" Horo said with a grin while walking out. "Yoh, do you still have your Dad's mask? We can go out and get us something good to watch."

"Sorry," Yoh replied with a sigh as Jun pushed past them, then he looked towards the stairs. "Hey, Ren? Come on down!"

Minutes later the Tao had joined the three other guys. "What?"

"The girls are gonna have a girls' night, so let's have a guys' night," Yoh said with a smile. "It's been a while since we did anything as buddies."

They nodded in agreement.


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

"He really bought that for you?" Anna asked while studying the ring.

"Yeah... It makes me feel kinda bad," Pirika sighed. "I mean, my brother's best friend is buying something like this for me?"

"Hmph. At least somebody buys stuff for somebody," she replied. "Anyway, maybe it's time you talked to him. Get things straightened out."

"Oh? And what about you?" she asked irritably. "But maybe you'e right. I mean he's great and all, but why would he buy me a ring so suddenly?"

Meanwhile, Tamao was sitting on the roof, staring at the sky with worried eyes.

"You okay?" Jun asked while sitting down beside her. "You've been acting weird around Horo alot."

"I don't know... He's great, but I feel bad."

"About?"

"Just, stuff. He's sweet and all, but I don't think I'm ready to be with him."

"Look on the bright side. I'm the one who has to marry Manta."

She nodded slightly. "Gomen."

-

"Well? Did you talk to her?" Ren asked Horo as the boys sat in a circle, munching away on cheetohs.

"Naa," he replied.

"Huh?" Manta looked up. "Talk to who about what?"

"None of your business, Short-Stuff," Ren replied with a quirked eyebrow, then gave Horo a death glare. "You know, when Tamao finds out you're cheating, it's gonna tear her apart."

"I know! I just don't know how to tell her she's not the one!" Horo yelled angrily. "Why the hell are you worrying about MY life anyway?!"

Yoh blinked, then giggled nervously. "Maybe Manta and I should leave so we don't get hurt?"

"Yes, that would be good," Ren replied angrily.

"Come on," Yoh said nervously while getting up and walking out. "I think there's some oranges left."

"Wait up, Yoh-kun!" Manta cried while running after his friend.

-

That night, Anna opened her eyes and looked towards the wall suspciously. "Pirika, do you hear that?"

Pirika mumbled something incoherently.

"Get up," Anna said angrily while slapping Pirika's shoulder, then got up and fixed her yukata, then walked out, the Ainu girl following her actions. They walked over to Ren's room and slowly peered in, then both stared in surprise, finding Ren and Horo's fight had turned into a make-out scene.

"Onii-chan?! Ren?!" Pirika shrieked.

Ren and Horo's eyes shot open, then both scrambled to the rebutton their pants.

"Pirika, I," Ren began, but was interrupted.

"How could you?!" Pirika cried. "We're dating, and you're making out with my brother?!"

"Huh? But I..."

Horo turned on the light, then blinked and frowned. "Oh yeah? And what's with the hickies all over you and Anna,?" he asked his sister.

"Huh? I... Uh..."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay, this is just too obvious. Ren and Horo, you obviously were making out, and Pirika and I were obviously making out. No point in trying to deny that, and no sense getting upset since everybody seemed to be happy."

Ren thought, then nodded.

"However, Tamao needs to know about you, Horo," Anna said with narrowed eyes. "Come along. You too, Ren."

The two were quiet, then sighed while following Anna and Pirika to Tamao's room. Much to their surprise, however, she wasn't there.

"Now where could she be?" Horo asked while blinked.

Anna was silent, then rolled her eyes. "Come on. Maybe Yoh knows."

Once they reached Yoh's bedroom, Anna being Anna merely threw open the door, meeting them with an unexpected sight.

"Holy crap!" Horo cried, his gaze finding Yoh and Manta curled up, sweaty and contented as they slept. "Geez, Ren. It didn't take them long to screw."

Ren nodded slightly, then looked at Anna, who didn't seem impressed.

Anna walked over and kicked Yoh in the shoulder a little and glared down at him as he woke up. "What is this?"

Yoh smiled sheepishly. "Uh... This is me and Manta after having fun?" he replied stupidly.

"How long?" she asked irritably.

"Huh? Oh, a couple hours, anyway," Yoh replied. "He's a really great seme."

"How long have you been sleeping together?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh... Um..." He grinned. "Since the shaman tournament when you guys showed up."

Anna's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, hey. You've been seeing Pirika," he said in his defense. "I'm not that obli..."

"Tamao?!" Horo yelped.

"Nii-san?!" Ren cried.

The group looked over and saw Tamao and Jun curled up together, sleeping peacefully.

"Naa. Yeah, they've been staying in here when they need to," Yoh said sheepishly. "The four of us kinda formed an alliance."

Anna stared, then shook her head with a grumble. This night had had quite an unexpected twist.


End file.
